


最糟糕的初见方式

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 下体性转预警！！！是PWP爽文，没什么剧情，BUG估计很多，慎入





	最糟糕的初见方式

“想要个口交吗？”

琼恩没想到对方这么直接。不等他说好，对方已经自顾自蹲下身解起他的裤子，细长的手指灵活得很。

“可我都不认识你。”他犹疑着开口，不知道是什么促使他站在原地，但琼恩就是不想退开。冰凉的手指终于接触皮肤，握住他的根部——感觉说不出的好。他的家伙被一个陌生人捧在手里，前端已经变得湿润。倒不如说他在对方靠近时便已经硬了。

男孩抬起头来，下巴的线条像是被利刃削出般锐利鲜明，漆黑的卷发好似枯颓的草，衬得那双令人难以忽视的眼睛颜色更浅。

“我叫拉姆斯。”他慢条斯理地用津液润滑嘴唇，游走的舌尖让琼恩联想到多汁的红色浆果。“你呢？”

“......琼恩。”琼恩发觉自己已不知不觉靠上墙壁。这可不妙，他的动作几乎是在鼓励对方进一步动作。拉姆斯的目光落在琼恩半硬的阴茎上，仿佛有实体般触碰茎身——现在他彻底兴奋起来了。

“现在我们认识了。”男孩眨眨眼，接着张开嘴，扶着硕大性器将其吞入。这迫使琼恩从喉咙中发出一声闷哼，在此之前他还只用手解决过，而拉姆斯温暖湿润的嘴显然比自己的手要好上千百倍。他下意识地抓上那头乱糟糟的卷发，将对方拉进自己。拉姆斯闷哼着撑住他的大腿，这个举动让琼恩意识到自己太过急躁了，他连忙松开手，让男孩能喘过气来。

“急躁的混蛋......”拉姆斯呛咳着咒骂道，“你想害死我吗？”

“对不起！我以前没做过这个。”琼恩如实作答。他知道这有点丢脸，但他更怕惹怒拉姆斯后对方会就这么离开。他可不想带着这么个硬梆梆的玩意儿回到宴席上去，若是让公爵大人看见了不知要怎样教训他一番。

索性拉姆斯的兴致尚未散去，他重新调整姿势将性器含入，这个尺寸对于琼恩这样一个年轻人来说实属惊人，他感觉自己的嘴被撑得满满的，津液顺着贴合出缓缓流淌，而咸腥的前液则一滴不落地被他吞进肚里。

拉姆斯的眼光从不会错。他早就注意到这个孤狼般特立独行的家伙，断定他尝起来定是十分甜美。拉姆斯小心翼翼地用嘴唇包拢牙齿，舌头顺着阴茎上的青筋游走，这庞然大物竟还能涨大一圈，撑得他嘴角发疼。

“呃......对、就是那儿......”有好一会儿琼恩都忘了自己身在何处，身下吞咽着性器默默耕耘的又是谁。他只觉得全身的肌肉都变得又酸又软，酥麻的快感不住冲刷过下体，将他困在粗糙石壁与温软口腔之间。琼恩觉得自己能挺到现在已是个奇迹，他低头正对上拉姆斯的目光，与几分钟前不同，那目光被氤氲的水雾软化了，不知是不是他的急躁让对方乱了分寸，拉姆斯隔着阴茎闷闷地呻吟着，进出的节奏逐渐由琼恩代替掌握。他温顺地任由琼恩在嘴巴里进出，腾出一只手解开自己晕湿一片的裤子。

从这个角度琼恩看不见男孩的手在做什么，起先他以为对方在撸动性器，但过了一会儿拉姆斯忽然退到一旁，过于敏感的阴茎忽然暴露在空气中，令琼恩不禁打了个冷颤。

“你做什么？”他以为拉姆斯反悔了。但拉姆斯丝毫没有离开的意思，而是站起身与他面对面——此时琼恩才注意到对方伸到两腿间的手，不禁大惊失色。拉姆斯的两腿间并非他想象的那个样子，原本应当是阴茎的地方空空如也，取而代之的是一条窄缝，而两根骨节分明的手指此刻正埋在其中插弄得啧啧作响。

“你——我以为你是男人？”

“我当然是男人！”拉姆斯好像被他这句话激起了怒火，整张脸都阴沉下来。看来是触犯到他的尊严了，琼恩不安地想，但他就算没上过女人，也不至于对性如此缺乏了解。拉姆斯的下身分明就是......

“实话告诉你。”拉姆斯抽出手指，咕叽的水声让两人都莫名红了脸，“我惹上了女巫，遭到诅咒才变成这样。”他看上去有些窘迫，还很不情愿，琼恩知道任谁遭到这种诅咒都会感到尴尬的。“所以，怎么样？你是想把那朝天的东西塞回裤子里，还是把我当成随便哪个你青睐的女人操一顿？”

“我没有青睐的女人。”话一出口琼恩便有些后悔，这算什么，说得好像他不喜欢女人似的。拉姆斯显然也想到了，他脸上不怀好意的笑容就说明了一切。

“那更好。你只管坐下就是了。”

他们脚下是泥地，琼恩不想弄脏衣服，便拽着拉姆斯向角楼走，一路上两人松松垮垮的裤子十分碍事。角楼里阴暗湿冷，地上铺着些稻草。他们俩都坐下，拉姆斯又像妓院里心急的雏妓般扑上来拉扯他的腰带。方才从宴会上顺来的酒起了作用，琼恩感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼前的人都变成两个影子。

他为什么会心甘情愿和一个素不相识的、中了诅咒的怪家伙滚在草堆里？琼恩试图将一切归咎于酒，要是放到平时他是不会这样滥交的。但男孩的眼睛仿佛有魔力，他只用贪婪的目光便将琼恩牢牢锁住，霎时间便让琼恩把一切顾虑都抛在脑后。

说不定拉姆斯才是个什么巫师。他扶着男孩的腰，后者分开两腿跨坐在他身上，借着微弱的光线琼恩能看清那诡异却又美丽的器官——像朵含苞待放的花藏在股间。拉姆斯浑身上下只有此处柔弱得像个娇羞的淑女，他年轻的骨架上覆着肌肉，但却并不与这条窄缝显得格格不入。相反，这种毫无道理的拼接让琼恩情不自禁地分泌唾液，原本稍显疲软的性器甚至比方才在对方嘴里时还要挺硬。

拉姆斯的手指再次缠上琼恩的阴茎，对准自己的下体慢慢坐下去。花蕾被一分为二，窄缝下是颜色更深更红的嫩肉，本不可见的洞口被硕大的龟头撑开，像张饥饿的小嘴将其一寸寸吞食。拉姆斯的头发蹭过他的鼻尖，琼恩这才从全身紧绷的状态中回过神来，他看着几分钟前满是厌弃与轻蔑的脸此时凝重起来，象牙白的面皮禁不住红晕的浸透，从眼角一路延伸到脖颈。

很疼吗？琼恩无从得知，他没做过女人，也没上过女人，怎么知道对方心里是什么滋味？那娇嫩之处的承受能力倒使他惊骇，柱身在他的目光下完全没入进去，肉壁在四周紧紧环绕，琼恩忍不住挺动身体，惹得身上的人惊喘出声。

“嘶......别那么用力！”拉姆斯两手扣着他的肩膀，手指几道大得要陷进肉里。琼恩感觉有股暖流从洞穴内部涌出，滑溜溜的减轻了阻力。拉姆斯咬着嘴唇抬起屁股，让性器抽出一点，顺着缝隙流出的体液中参杂着一丝鲜红。琼恩有些担忧，不知是否应该叫停，但不等他说出任何话拉姆斯便又坐下，剧烈的冲击让两人都呻吟起来。

这真是太荒唐了。拉姆斯逐渐适应了体内的物什，便急着性子加快动作，卖力地骑在琼恩的阴茎上肏干自己。他后生出的阴道的确妙不可言，琼恩不知道究竟他惹上的究竟是什么女巫，才会让诅咒如此逼真。他掐着男孩的大腿根，拨开沾满体液而变得亮晶晶的肉缝，好奇地用手指拨弄前端的阴蒂。小小的粉色肉粒立刻凸显，被他掐在指尖，拉姆斯的呻吟变了个调，他全身都软了，但没阻止琼恩的动作，只是在逗弄下难耐地扭动屁股，这让深埋体内的性器得以横冲直撞，干得他口水直流眼冒金星。

拉姆斯还从未体会过被人肏干的滋味。他向来都是掌控方，若不是为了破解女巫该死的诅咒他这辈子都不会找人干自己的屁股。像个廉价的妓女。拉姆斯感到怒火中烧，却又因羞耻的快感两股发颤。他报复性地啃咬对方结实的肩膀和脖颈，在上面留下带血的齿印，而琼恩竟也欣然接受了这点小小的痛楚，只顾抱着他的屁股卖力进出。

“操你的……你是发情的公狗吗？”本应十分冒犯的话用裹着蜜糖般颤抖的嗓音说出也失去了效力，琼恩调整了姿势，干脆将拉姆斯摁倒在地上，举起他的两条腿压在胸前。这对后者的柔韧性过于苛刻，拉姆斯抗议地痛呼，但下一秒那毫无倦意的肉刃便又长驱直入，把他所有咒骂的话都打碎在舌根。

很疼，却又伴随着贯穿全身的快意，拉姆斯的指尖都因此变得麻木，再抓不住琼恩的背跌进稻草间。琼恩在他之上笼罩成一片巨大的阴影，鸦黑的长发被汗水纠结在一起，丰满的嘴唇随着炙热的吐息微微开合。拉姆斯扯着对方的衣领将他拉近，挑逗地伸出舌头舔过琼恩的齿列，探进去搜寻甜蜜的津液。他自以为吻技高超，但没想到琼恩急切起来像头野兽，很快便在他最终攻城掠地，吻得他喘不过气来。

他们都仍穿着上衣，因此让这场情事更显得仓促怪异，使拉姆斯不住联想起偷情或强姦等字眼。他不禁开始幻想不同的情境，青年牢牢将他桎梏，不顾他的反对撕裂他的裤子，粗鲁地将他填满......事实上琼恩也的确做着差不多的事，除去他不知为何始终维持了不温不火的几道，像是担忧会把拉姆斯撑坏似的。

“快点，你是没吃饱吗？”

“你怎么要求那么多？”琼恩又气又好笑，分明不久前对方还骂他是公狗，哭着喊着让他慢一点。但他还是听话照办，一边用亲吻堵住拉姆斯喋喋不休发牢骚的嘴。大量温热的液体从交合处喷涌而出，琼恩惊讶之余咬到了对方的舌头，铁锈味蔓延开来，却让身下人的高潮更来得汹涌了。

第一次被捅屁股就被干到潮吹，拉姆斯整张脸都红了，他以前遇到过几个会潮吹的情人，他还曾觉得女人如同喷泉般的高潮十分不可思议，谁想到如今这次轮到他亲身感受。

“你......你喷了好多水......”

“闭嘴！”拉姆斯气急败坏地一拳打在琼恩脸上，琼恩几乎忘了他实际上是在肏个货真价实的男人，那几道可不是哪个淑女能比的，直打得他头一偏，整个脸颊都火辣辣地疼起来。他也气恼，便与拉姆斯扭打在一起，刚刚高潮过的男孩腿还在打颤，很快便处了下风，被重新压制动弹不得。

这次拉姆斯真觉得自己像是在被强姦了。他肚子向下跪爬在地上，琼恩重新将滑出的肉棒插进他敏感至极的阴道里，拉姆斯发出的叫声令他自己都觉得羞耻，但他两只胳膊都被拧在背后，连挣扎的力气都没有。琼恩终于失去了控制，不知是因为对他气恼还是过度沉浸于性爱的欢愉中。肉壁在摩擦中些许外翻，连同整条肉缝都变成鲜艳可口的嫩红色，琼恩又报复性地狠狠掐捏充血的阴蒂，在拉姆斯的尖叫声中继续向上，拉扯分开的小巧阴唇，揉弄尿道处隐蔽的小眼，贴着被他撑大的阴道摩挲徘徊。他的目光落在了肉缝之外，在拉姆斯高高翘起的臀部上还有另一个被忽略的洞口，正紧张地下意识皱缩着。

这一切都超出了拉姆斯的预期。他感觉自己的屁眼也被什么东西戳弄着打开，终于崩溃地叫道:“住手！”

“怎么？”琼恩的脸还在疼，他坏心眼地将手指又深入了一寸，同时将抽出至头部的阴茎再次插回，“你愿意让陌生人操，都是洞又有什么区别？”

当然有区别。拉姆斯咬紧牙关，将更多自取其辱的叫喊声压在嘴底。那该死的诅咒让他不得不黎明前找个人交合，以破解魔咒恢复正常的身体。他之所以选中这个叫琼恩的混蛋，是因为他形单影只，看上去还十分老实。

老实个屁！他无法阻止对方的动作，被男人操得浪叫连连的事实让他愈发气结，屁眼被捅弄的痛楚更是雪上加霜。琼恩见身下的人不出声了，许久后才意识到拉姆斯在哭，连忙松开了钳制他的手。

“是你先打我的。”琼恩硬梆梆地说，把阴茎也拔出来，让拉姆斯能爬起身。

拉姆斯原本是计划要杀掉这个倒霉蛋的，他的刀就藏在上衣内里，随时可以抽出插烂那张好看的脸。但不知为何他没有动手，而是沙哑着问：“你怎么还没射？”

见琼恩抿着嘴不回答，拉姆斯忽然明白过来。“你不是怕我怀孕吧？”

琼恩被戳中了心思，一时不知如何作答。短暂的接触后他已经看出对方有个极其易怒且难伺候的怪脾气，想想初见时他还以为对方是个单纯羞怯的家伙，果然是人不可貌相。拉姆斯向他靠近，琼恩做好了迎接拳头的准备，前者却低下身子，将上面沾满各种体液的肉棒裹进嘴里。他吸吮几次，又吞得更深，琼恩分明感觉到自己撞上了滚烫的喉咙，很快便抵不住缴械投降了。在他失神的时候，拉姆斯已经将精液吐在稻草堆里，三下五除穿好了裤子。

“把这事说出去你就死定了。”他恶狠狠地警告道，琼恩后知后觉地觉得那明晃晃的虎牙很危险，“当然，如果你管好嘴巴，我们就再也不会见面。”

——

拉姆斯错了。

他大错特错。那家伙看上去充其量是个侍卫，怎么摇身一变成了斯塔克公爵的私生子？

“这是我的私生子。”他父亲介绍道，“拉姆斯前不久才被接回恐怖堡，因此还缺乏管教。”

“看上去是个强壮精健的小伙子，他和琼恩会相处融洽的。”艾德史塔克笑着拍拍身旁的黑发青年，后者与拉姆斯一样面色阴沉，黑色的眼珠直勾勾地瞪着他，让他不禁红了脸——昨天发生在角楼里的画面不适时地灌进脑海。

“琼恩，我和波顿公爵还有事要议，你先带拉姆斯去训练场吧。”

琼恩和拉姆斯一前一后离开房间，走了相当远，在确定公爵大人们都听不见后，拉姆斯才动了动嘴唇，丝毫不掩饰自己的不满，“又见面了，雪诺。”

“真是没想到啊，雪诺。”琼恩干巴巴地回答。

拉姆斯有些后悔自己昨天没立刻做掉他，这小杂种是什么态度？然而琼恩也不好受，他现在看见对方脸还疼。“所以你想去训练场吗？其他人都在那里练剑。”

拉姆斯正觉得愤怒无处发泄，忽然生出了在训练场公报私仇的想法。几小时后拉姆斯便会发现自己又大错特错了，不过现在他还无法遇见自己趴在泥水里一败涂地的样子，于是他笑着反问道:“想决斗吗？那还等什么，现在就走吧。”

End.


End file.
